It's Been So Long : The Story
by WryWrenWritez
Summary: This story is based on the song written on the title by 'The Living Tombstone' . Instead of the children possessing the animatronic suits, they'll be re-incarnated and they'll live a normal happy teen life in high school… Until…some incidents. May contain a little bit of shippings. [Written By Wren].
1. Chapter 1 That Night

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's been so long**

**||~ Chapter One : Please ~ ||**

**NOTE: This story's main plot will be based on the song 'It's been so long' by The Living Tombstone.**

"Pleeeeeeeeeease can we go, mom?"

"I'm talking to your father right now honey, be quiet."

"...But you _never_ take me there! Just this once can we _please_ go?"

"No, we're not going to some stupid pizzeria. Now please be quiet I'm on the phone."

"... I see how it is..."

The nagging child ran off whilst his mother wasn't looking.

"I'll go by myself!" he narrowed his eyes as he was running to the restraunt.

He paused and panted. "There it is." he glanced over at a huge colourful sign on top of the building.

**'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'**

The child barged in through the doors and he immediately smiled as he spotted them.

Four dancing, singing playful animal animatronics.

He scrambled over towards the stage as Freddy - the main mascot - was singing a delightful tune with his

robotic voice.

Six other kids were cheering them on as well.

Every children was waiting for a certain pirate fox.

**[SpongeBob Reference Coming.]**

Suddenly, a red fox burst through the curtains. "ARE YE READY KIDS?"

"Aye, aye captain!" they screamed with joy.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU!"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" everyone said much more louder.

It was time for cake, Freddy the bear handed out a plate of cake to all the cheerful children.

**||~ Meanwhile... ~ ||**

"Okay how about we do it next Tues-" she turned around. Her child wasn't there by her side anymore.

"... Ben? BEN WHERE DID YOU GO?" she then realised he must've left to go to the pizzeria he wanted to go to.

"..." she dropped her phone in a state of shock and immediately rushed towards the building.

**|| ~ Back at the pizzeria ~ ||**

Ben and several other kids were left as they enjoyed the pizza that Chica - the back up singer - had made

especially for kids.

After half an hour, the kids seperated into different rooms with different fun things to do.

Freddy - yet again - handed out cake to amuse them. Ben was following behind.

In the party rooms there were three children and in another room were four kids... Well now five since

Ben was there as well.

"Yay Freddy!"

"Caaaake!"

The children screamed with bliss for about half a minute and then...

Freddy took off his head which was quite surprising enough but it wasn't really Freddy...

" ! "

" ? "

The imposter ran to each of the children as he slaughtered them.

"W-What..."

It turned around and faced Ben. Of course... Ben had died that same fatal day as well.

The five dead children's lives were taken away - only to be born again.

**[If you don't know, I didn't include the part where they were stuffed into suits as their soul possesses**

**the suits. If you don't like it, deal with it. I'm changing the story a little okay?]**

**|| ~ End of Chapter One ~ ||**


	2. Chapter 2 Revive The School

** FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**||~ Chapter Two : 87 ~ || **

**SideNote: 54 views and a follower for my first chapter. :D Leave a review to vote on Mangle and Toy Bonnie's/BonBon's gender. This may also determine some 'ships' in this story.**

"Do it. If you don't, you're dead." he demanded.

"I'll be dead either way." the voice grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"One hundred percent it's illegal."

"Vincent, if I get caught I'm blaming it on you."

Vincent nodded. "You won't get caught. Go now."

? dashed through the gate.

**|| ~ The Next Morning. ~ ||**

"CHICA! CHICA I'M NOT GONNA WAIT DOWN HERE ANY LONGER!"

She snapped out of her daze. "Eh? Oh, I'M COMIN'!"

Chica puffed her blonde fringe out of the way of her vision and burst out through the door.

"What took you so long?" a purple haired boy mumbled.

"I was just day dreaming, Bonnie." she replied with an innocent smile.

"Well, we're gonna be late for the campaign now." he retorted.

"Hang on a second... Why were you waiting for me?" she tilted her head.

"Umm... forget about that, let's just go."

She blinked in confusion then just followed behind him.

They headed closer to the busted gate of their school.

Bonnie was cursing under his breath. "Why... whoever did this to the school will regret."

Chica looked down and sighed, "Now we never get any new students or visitors..."

"HEY!" a loud masculine voice echoed to them. "YOU READY OR NOT?"

Bonnie whipped around as his red gaze switched to a brown haired boy just a year older than him.

"WE'RE COMING!" Bonnie hollered back.

The duo rushed towards him.

Bonnie then paused. "FREDDY WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

Chica face palmed. "Is this.. a picture of a stage?"

Freddy nodded as he put the picture back into his pocket.

"Let's start a band."

"No. Just no." Bonnie sighed. "Do you really think that we will get our school popular by playing in the middle

of no-where?"

Freddy shrugged. "Nope. We aren't going to play in the middle of no-where, we're going to play somewhere else."

Bonnie and Chica exchanged glances. "Where?" they said in unison.

"Just follow me!"

Freddy lead them to this random diner.

**'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'**

Bonnie narrowed his eyes. "This is... This place... it seems so familiar." he started to pant.

"I know... It's like I've been here before." Chica tilted her head as she examined the resturant.

"That was the exact same feeling I had when I first saw this place." Freddy explained.

They headed right in and saw that the place was completely desserted.

"THIS PLACE IS NO DIFFERENT FROM OUR SCHOOL!" Bonnie growled.

"Calm down Bon, it's closed right now."

"Then how exactly do you have permission to let you and us in?"

"I spoke with the manager, he said we had to fill in some forums on the table somewhere."

"Do you know where they are?"

Freddy hesitated, "..." and, "...No, but I'm sure we can find them on one of the tables."

Chica then realised, "There are a bunch of rooms with bunches of tables."

"We'll just have to search on every one then."

Bonnie immediately went searching off into one of the party rooms.

He blinked his crimson eyes. "I feel like I've been here before..." he muttered.

**|| ~ Meanwhile ~ ||**

"Forums, forums, where are you?" Chica then looked up to see a stage. "This is the same one shown on the picture!"

She then hopped on as her purple gaze looked around to see a set of drums, a guitar and a microphone.

"PLAY ON!" she suddenly exclaimed out of no-where.

"Wha?" she cupped her hands covering her mouth. "What the heck did I just say?"

"FOUND THEM!" Freddy rushed towards her. "Let's go get Bonnie-"

"Already here." a voice interrupted. "Let's fill the forums already."

They wrote their names.

"Hmm.. what's this?"

Bonnie spotted a table that said:

**ROCK! PARTY!**

** EAT! PLAY!**

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Well... I'll be party, Bonnie you can be rock and Chica can be eat." Freddy explained.

"And who will be-"

A sudden voice interrupted them.

"Err... I came here to be the entertainer?"

The three whipped their heads around towards the door as they saw a red-headed boy the same

height as Bonnie.

"PERFECT!" Freddy smiled. "Over here!" he called as he waved the forum.

"So, who are you?" Bonnie asked as the stranger walked over to them.

"My name is Foxy and I heard theres a space left for a job here."

"And why exactly do you want a job here?"

"Because this place is very familiar, it brought back flashbacks as soon as I passed by."

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy sighed.

"The same with us, but we signed up so we can spread the news of our school. We want more people to come." they explained.

"What school do you guys go to?" Foxy questioned as he sat down.

"Screechall academy, weird name."

"Isn't that where **'The Night of '87'** occured?"

"Yes, it was probably the worse crooked night ever." Chica shivered just thinking about it.

"Some freak vandalised our school. No parent on earth would even think about making their child

attend anymore. They're too scared something might happen." Bonnie murmured.

"We don't know who our parents were so we decided to re-build and bring back people to

Screechall." Freddy continued.

Foxy's amber eyes grew dim. "I don't know who my parents were either."

The four all had something in common. They sat in silence until...

"I'll help you." Foxy said.

"Really?" their eyes lit up.

"Yep, we'll start by working here and spreading the word around that Screechall is a safe place - right?"

Chica nodded rapidly. "Let's start right now!"

"YEAH!" they cheered.

"LET'S REVIVE OUR SCHOOL!"

"YEAH!"

"WE'LL HAVE IT BUSTLING WITH STUDENTS AND TEACHERS!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!"

"LET'S ENTERTAIN THOSE KIDS RIGHT NOW!"

"Y- but it's not opening time yet."

"..."

"LET'S SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL IT'S OPENING TIME!" Chica broke the silence.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!"

**|| ~ End of Chapter Two ~ ||**

**YEAAAHHH! Make sure to leave your review/comment on what Mangle and BonBon's gender**

**should be. I'll count up the votes. Btw this will not be decided on a poll. Comment/review**

**your vote.**


	3. Chapter 3 Day One, Success

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's ****Been So Long**

**|| ~ Chapter Three : Day One, success? ~ ||**

**Note: It's finally here. I had to make a preview for this chapter because I was running out of time to write it yesterday. So here it is today. Mangle will be a girl. Toy Bonnie will be a boy.**

**And.. ALMOST 200 VIEWS!**

Boredom was written all over their faces as they were waiting for opening time.

Chica then had an idea, "Does anybody have an iPod or something?"

Bonnie tossed her his iPod from his pocket. The screen was half cracked.

Chica caught it. "I wonder what kind of songs are playing..."

She clicked on this random tune and it started playing.

**_I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my child behind..._**

**_now I suffer the curse and now I am blind..._**

"CHICA! TURN IT OFF! IT'S TOO LOUD!" Freddy screamed whilst covering his ears.

Chica blinked out of her daze from listening to the song. She turned down the volume.

"Chica... How are your ears not bleeding?" Bonnie grumbled.

She giggled a little in embarresment and gave it back to Bonnie.

Foxy's amber eyes glazed over to the clock on the dirty stained wall.

"It'll be opening time in two more hours." he stood up.

"FINALLY!" Chica exploded with relief.

"Okay, who'll cook the pizza for the kids?" Freddy asked whilst standing up.

They all froze.

. . . . .

Foxy and Bonnie turned their gaze to Chica.

She sighed. "Fine... I'll cook the pizza." she walked over to the kitchen and prepared the ingrediants.

The other three walked towards the stage. Well... let's just say two of them did.

Foxy was examing the area called 'Pirate Cove'.

"Well why not? This must be the 'PLAY' part of the list." he predicted.

The red-head stepped inside as he looked around the cove.

**Meanwhile...**

Freddy picked up the mic whilst Bonnie was tuning the guitar lying on the floor.

"Kids love music - right?" they both thought.

**In The Kitchen...**

"Okay... First, I need to make the batter." Chica mixed up some flour and other stuff creating a thick batter for

the pizza.

She sliced it and made it multiply into more tiny pizza.

"Now for the toppings.." she sprinkled on tomatoe sauce then cheese on all of them.

"And into the oven we go!" the blondey slid the tray inside the oven.

"Now we just got to wait."

**Two Hours Later...**

Foxy stepped out from behind the curtains. "Is it just me or is something burning?"

Bonnie then realised, "CHICA!"

She blinked her purple eyes awakening. "Eh? OH!"

She rushed towards the kitchen and opened the oven as she slowly brought out the tray.

"OW! OW! Hothothot." Chica placed it down on the table.

"VIOLA! P-" thats when she realised it had all burnt to a crisp.

Freddy just stood there. "Well... nice try?"

Bonnie facepalmed.

"Let's just order the pizza instead." Foxy suggested as he went over to find a phone.

Bonnie sighed, "You can't even cook a measly pizza."

"Hey! Shut up you purple-haired freak! I bet you couldn't do better." Chica retorted angrily.

Rage built up inside of him. "Don't call me a freak you girly chicken faced...THATS WHAT YOU ARE!"

"HAH! You can't even come up with a come-back! PATHETIC!"

Bonnie was just about to walk up to her and strangle her to death.

"STOP ARGUING! YOU'RE JUST LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Freddy shouted.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Chica and Bonnie shouted back in unison.

Foxy burst into the room again, "The pizza is on the way."

**_Opening Time_**

Chica placed down the slices of pizza on each and every one of the tables.

Foxy slid back inside Pirate Cove whilst Freddy and Bonnie got back onto the stage.

All ready.

A swarm of children burst into the room all blissfully cheering and laughing excitedly.

A few adults trailed right behind.

Freddy introduced himself, then Bonnie

"And this is Bonnie-" he was interrupted

"BONNIE? THAT'S A GIRLS NAME!" a child called out rudely.

In the background, Chica couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

Bonnie resisted not to lash out at the children. He just stood there holding his guitar.

Whilst the duo played the song 'Happy Birthday' Foxy was all prepared with his eye patch and hook.

The children nobbled on the pizza that was m- ordered.

"NOW IT'S PIRATE TIME!" Freddy announced. This was Foxy's cue.

Foxy jumped out through the curtains as he began to roughly sing:

"YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

The children went wild and crazy for him.

"Show off..." Chica mumbled.

The party ended with happy smiles.

**_Closing Time_**

Foxy panted. He had been jumping and running around with the kids too much.

Freddy was exhausted with singing.

Chica was busy washing the plates and dumping the left-over pizza.

Bonnie was the only one who was relaxed. He didn't have to do much at all.

Suddenly, the entrance flung open. "Hello?"

Freddy immediately switched his gaze to the door. He recognised that voice.

"Sorry we're closed." Chica muttered.

"GOLDEH!" Freddy exclaimed as he walked quickly towards his older brother.

Foxy was too tired to look at the scene whilst Bonnie and Chica just watched.

"Hi Freddy. I came here to tell you some news, your friends can listen too." Goldy said.

"Okay... what is it?" they all asked.

"There'll be new students joining your school, including me."

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Three ~ ||**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet The Newbies

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**|| ~ Chapter Four : Meet The Newbies ~ ||**

**Note: I JUST posted chapter 3 and now here I am writing chapter four. Two chapters in a day,**

**hooooooraayyyy**

The next morning after hearing the news about new students attending Screechall Academy...

The four rushed towards the school getting ready to greet the new students.

Goldy - Freddy's older brother - was trailing behind them but walking. He didn't feel the excitement since

he already met the newbies.

Foxy was the first to reach there since he was quite a fast runner.

Bonnie and Freddy arrived a few seconds later whilst Chica was right behind them.

They all held onto their chest and held the gate to stop and take a breath.

They looked up to see six other teens standing right in front of them.

To their surprise, they were all much shorter.

"Pleasure to meet you..." a blue haired boy greeted.

"We're all gonna have fun!" a blondey with red-blushed cheecks exclaimed, smiling.

"Indeed."

"Yeah!" squeaked a midget-sized kid that was holding a balloon.

"We're delighted to be at this school." rasped a slightly male but definately femanim voice.

"..." no response from the black and white attired boy wearing a creepy looking mask.

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy exchanged glances then nodded.

"WELCOME TO SCREECHALL!" Chica bursted out giving them all jazz-hands.

"So, what are your names?" asked Bonnie, curiously.

They all answered in order of their speech a few seconds ago.

"I am BonBon... I wish I could change my name though..."

"My name is T.C!"

"Fred."

"B.B, but Bilin for real name."

"Vixy..."

"..." the last one didn't respond again.

Freddy blinked in confusion. "Umm... would you please tell us your name?"

T.C facepalmed and said his name for him,

"His name is Marionette, we call him Puppet because his name is related to puppets and dollies."

"Come over here Mario and say hi!" B.B squeaked.

"Urrhhh...uhmmm..." he sighed for a very long minute. "It's Marionette..."

**[How to make FN F 3 not scary Refernce, anyone else realised?]**

The four were creeped out.

"Anyways," Freddy continued, "We'll show you around the school... well... whats left of it."

**After a quite short tour around Screechall**...

Vixy was wearing an eyepatch. Foxy was curious to find out what had happened to her eye.

"So... whats up with your eye?" Foxy questioned.

"Well... lets just say that the main reason I left the other school was because of the insulting harrasment."

She continued, "I was called ugly. I didn't approve of it because I should've been called much worse than that."

He blinked then decided not to ask more about it. He felt sympathy for the poor girl.

**In the hallway...**

"You're very bad at explaining things, Bonnie." Chica sighed. "The girls toilet is the left one, not right."

Bonnie blushed with embarressment. "There isn't any sign to tell!"

"Idiot." Chica muttered."

"WHAT? SAY IT AGAIN. I DARE YOU."

"I-D-I-O-T!"

T.C and BonBon had decided to do the tour with those two.

T.C laughed in amusement. "Just like an old couple."

BonBon nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Bonnie and Chica stopped quarreling as they whipped around.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT FREDDY SAID AS WELL!" they screamed in unison... again.

**In the half broken classroom...**

"I can't beleive how much destruction was caused." Fred gasped a little as he poked his head out of a

broken window.

"I know, but luckily, we'll all re-build it." Freddy replied.

Fred was like a little brother to FredDY.

B.B just stared awkwardly at the polite conversation they were having.

"Errr... So Mario, what do you think about the school?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Urhhhhh..." long sigh once again... "Broken.." he answered.

"Yeah it is but the whole gang including us will fix this whole place... somehow."

Goldy was just around the corner. "So, what do you think about the others?" he asked B.B and Mario.

"They're great!" B.B exclaimed with a kiddy smile.

"And what about you, Mario?"

"Uhrrrrrrrrr...hrrmhmm..."

"... ? " B.B and Goldy just waited for the response which of course would come sooner or later...

**5 Minutes Later...**

Yeah... Mario will answer any second now...

**6 Minutes later...**

I'll just end this time-lapse of waiting for Marionette to answer. The amount of '. . .' s would fill at least

7 chapters altogether...

**"...awsome..."**

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Four ~ ||**


	5. Special Edition Chapter

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**|| ~ SPEACIAL EDITION CHAPTER~ ||**

**PLEASE READ:**

**This chapter doesen't really link in with the story. It's just a fun filled chapter of the gang's ****morning routines.**

**SHIPPING POLL ON MY PROFILE [I THINK] WELL IT'S SOMEWHERE JUST FIND IT.**

**Shout out to: sailor vriska, MajesticFazbear, Tracker78, Fnaf Warriors and CurseOfTheTiger **

**7:00 AM, Sunday**

**Freddy/Goldy's Routine**

The alarm clock - which was his brother, Goldy - awoke him from his slumber.

"You're gonna miss mom's fried butter-garlic salmon!" Goldy whispered loudly.

Freddy immediately shot out of bed and dashed for the bathroom.

Goldy blinked. "He likes it THAT much?" he pondered.

They both charged down the stairs. Their mother couldn't be seen anywhere.

"I guess she's out in the garden again." Freddy suggested.

The two brothers gobbled down their breakfast finishing it all without leaving one little bite.

"Salmon never gets old!" they both thought.

Goldy was busy on his iPhone for the... well... infinity-th time?

Freddy always thought that his brother was married to the phone itself.

Whilst Goldy was fiddling with his phone, Freddy would either be drawing pictures of bears or some other stuff which is his own personal privacy and will never be revealed.

**Bonnie's Routine**

"WAIT WHAT? I AIN'T SHARING MY ROUTINE! STOP IT!"

Well I guess we'll never know his morning routine... :(

**Foxy's Routine**

He was pretty much the early bird of the gang.

Foxy leapt out of the bed and brushed his sharp white teeth whilst his alarm was still buzzing in his

bed room. Wasn't bothered to stop it.

He lived in a Flat so there were no stairs.

His neighbor 'Trey' would always greet him from his window whilst Foxy was clearly

trying to have a decent morning.

Foxy would always eat steak like a... like a fox?

Everyday he thought of new things to entertain the children with. His craziest ideas mostly

came from playing video games which was his hobby.

Foxy flipped himself onto the couch and began turning on the Wii to play SMASH

His favourite game of the year. He beasted all the 'COMPUTERS' by playing as either SAMUS or

DARK PIT.

Whenever he lost... well... lets say it would never turn out well...

"DAMN IT!" He threw the controller onto the pillow as he gripped onto his red hair.

"IT FREACKING SHOT ME INSTEAD OF DAMN MARIO!"

His tantrums woke up the other neighbors which caused a huge scene.

"Ugh... HEY! DO-DO HEAD! GROW UP ALREADY, IT'S JUST A DANG GAME!"

"i leik train$"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RED-HEAD FREAK!"

Foxy didn't really care.

**Chica's Routine**

The morning warm rays of the sun poured into her room. It woke her up.

She yawned and blew away her blonde fringe from in front of her eyes.

"Time for breakfast!" she said daily.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she prepared a burnt meal.

Her charcoal filled diet would always increse.

Chica now buys cook books from the local market. She didn't want to order pizza for the kids anymore

since she was running out of money.

"Now lets see... There it is! Page 772, PIIIIIZAAAAA!" she flipped out of the contents page and

searched for Page 772.

"Oh.. I wasn't supposed to cook it for 2 hours...OH WELL."

She prepared the ingrediants, made the batter, added the toppings and slid it into the oven.

"There! Now exactly 45 minutes."

**_You should probably just guess how the pizza turned out._**

**!PLEASE READ!**

**Anyways, that is all for this special edition chapter. **

**BTW, STOP. SHIPPING POLL TIME! On my profile [I think] there should be a poll ****to officially vote on what ships you want. There is only M X F**


	6. Chapter 5 Spread The News

**FnaF Humanised FanFicton**

**|| ~ Chapter Five : Spread The News ~ ||**

**Note: Well... Just leave your review on what your shippings are if the poll isn't working**

It was another busy day for the gang.

T.C had suggested that they should all make posters and stick them around town to share the news

about Screechall Academy becoming a better place.

"I like it." Fred nodded.

Everybody else answered that they agreed with her idea except from Marionette that was still

deciding...

"Urhhhhhh...h..."

They all waited..

"..."

"...Yes." he nodded his head slowly.

"ALRIGHT, let's design these posters!" T.C handed out paper to everyone.

They all designed their posters beautifully,

Freddy mentioned on his poster that on Friday, Chica would serve pizza.

Marion drew music notes on his to show that it was a sort of 'musical' school.

BonBon had sketched little wabbits :'3

"Okay, we all done - right?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets stick up these posters tomarrow, I'll print them so that we have more." T.C announced.

**The Next Morning... (Feb - 13th)**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, LETS PLASTER THESE POSTERS ALL AROUND TOWN!" ~T.C

"YEAAAAHHHHH!" ~Everyone

Most of the posters didn't stick very well so in the end, they all had to run around and show them right in front of the publics face.

"SCREECHALL ACADEMY IS BEING RE-BUILT!"

"IT'S A BETTER PLACE!"

"PIZZA ON FRIDAY!"

"Urh...h.h..hhhh..."

It ended more successful than they thought it would be.

A lot of posetive comments than negative ones:

"Rebuilt... well, lil' Jimmy doesen't have a place for education so I guess I'll sign him up."

"Pizza? Sure! I'll be glad to go!"

"I'll teach you kids if you want. I need a job as a teacher anyways..."

"If theres hotties, sure!" **Don't even ask why...**

"I'll help rebuild as well if that's okay."

In the end, a total of 6 people had signed up to be a teacher and about 29 new students.

"Success!" Chica squealed in joy.

"We should put banners, balloons and confetti to welcome them all." Vixy suggested.

T.C's face brightened up, "Leave that to me! Party is my thing!"

"I'll help with the balloons!" B.B jumped up.

The day ended with blissful smiles and definitely with relief.

**Yes. This chapter was very short because school has been kicking me in the face lately. Don't worry I'm already starting on another special eddition chapter.**


	7. Special Edition Chapter (2)

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long **

**|| ~ SPECIAL EDDITION CHAPTER ~ ||**

**Q&amp;A SESSION!**

**Question 1**

* * *

** To All: If you were stuck in a dungeon and you had a partner to pick so that you can escape, who would that person be?**

**Foxy ~ **"Err... I guess... Fred? He's probably the smartest one."

**Freddy ~ **"Not Bonnie."

**Bonnie ~ **"Myself."

**Chica ~ **"Hmm... T.C! She can probably explode the walls with her loud voice - no offense!"

**Toy Foxy/Mangle/Vixy ~ **"I would rather just escape by myself..."

**Toy Freddy/Fred ~ **"BonBon, we probably won't escape so we die together."

**Toy Bonnie/BonBon ~ **"Lol no, why would I even be stuck in a dungeon in the first place?"

**Toy Chica/[T.C] ~ **"I hate dungeons!" Pouty face.

**Balloon Boy/[B.B] ~ **"Mario! You guys probably don't know but, he's actually a genius!"

**Marionette/Puppet/Marion ~ **"...I never get trapped..._never..."_

**The Author/Wry ~ **"Vixy/Mangle." :3

**Question Two**

**To Marionette/Puppet : Why do you take so long to answer?**

**Marionette/Puppet/Marion ~ **"...I didn't come here to be judged."

**Question Three**

**To Bonnie : Do you love Chica?**

**Bonnie : **"I swear I'll hunt you down. IF YOU ASK ME A QUESTION AS STUPID AS THAT I'M GONNA -

***BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

**;0;?**

**Question Three**

**To Chica : TELL ME THE DUCK STORY**

**Chica : **"A duck walked up to the pizza stand and said to the man runnin' da stand,"

**Question Four**

**To Foxy : YARHAR FIDDLEDEEDEE YOU ARE A PIRATE!**

**Foxy : **"Everyone should listen to that song... Trust me, it's great. If you don't... then you're not a real

Foxy fan."

**Question Five**

**To Freddy : How would you react if you found out that there is a game called**

**'Five Nights At F**k bois?"**

**Freddy : **"Who is F**k boy in the game?"

**Question Six**

**To Bonnie : Did you know that you're face will come off?**

**Bonnie : **"...No...PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME BE FACELESS! D:"

**_Don't worry...I won't...maybe._**

**Question Seven**

**To Marionette/Puppet : I WAS WINDING UP THE MUSIC BOX TO FULL IN THE GAME, WHY YOU ATTACK ME STILL? :C **

**Marionette/Puppet : ~****_troll face~ "...U Mad?"_**

**Question Eight**

**To BalloonBoy/B.B : Why do you hold a balloon?**

**BalloonBoy/B.B : **" 'Cause I want to, ever thought of that?"

**Question Nine**

** TheToys : Why are you midgets?**

**TheToys : **"HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN B.B? GOSH. CALL _HIM _A MIDGET NOT US!"

**Question Ten**

**To All : What are your OTP's?**

**Foxy : **"PewDieCry."

**Freddy : **"Hmm... Happy and Carla."

**Bonnie : **"I don't have one...Fine it's SkyLox."

**Chica : **"Len and Neru 3"

**Mangle/ToyFoxy/Vixy : **"Silver and Blaze."

**ToyFreddy/Fred : **"LionBlaze and CinderHeart."

**ToyBonnie/BonBon : **"Endou and Natsumi."

**ToyChica/[T.C] : **"Tohru and Yuki :3"

**BalloonBoy/[B.B] : **"BonBon and T.C...HOHOHOOH"

**Marionette/Puppet : **"...Myself and dubstep."

**BUTT WEIGHT BEFORE U GO: Leave a review with your question for the next Q&amp;A session!**


	8. Chapter 6 Clover

**FnaF FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**|| ~ Chapter Six : Clover ~ ||**

**SideNote: For the upcoming week, I shall not be very active since at my school the SATs to evaluate our levels for Year 9 is coming up [I just gave you a hint on our ages]. Btw, SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS VERY LONG.**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"It's finally got other students!"

"I never knew the whole thing would be a HUGE success."

"...yeah..."

The crew were hanging out at the pizzeria after their huge success, Freddy gave coupons for pizza to the rest of the group that didn't work there - yet.

Meanwhile, T.C thought of a new crazy idea:

"OH. MY. GOSH. LET'S ALL SIGN UP TO WORK HERE!"

Marion's purple eyes gleamed behind his mask.

B.B smiled, "Yes! Kids like me LOVE balloons! Right? I'll hand out balloons to everybody!"

Vixy agreed, "I'm good with arts and crafts, I'll play with the children."

BonBon and Fred wanted to join in with the band.

"Sure!" Freddy nodded. "What do you guys play?"

"BonBon plays guitar, I sing." Fred explained.

Marion was left with probably the most ridiculous job:

T.C thought of an idea. "HE CAN JUMP OUT OF A BOX LIKE A PUPPET!"

Marion [animestyled] sweatdropped, "...Err...what?" he muffled under his breath.

B.B then started giggling, "I got a better idea!"

After whispering -to the rest of the gang- the idea,

Marion froze, "NO WAY." that was the first time he actually spo-screamed without pausing to think.

* * *

**Down there is the actual picture of what he was asked to do:**

**Btw, I credit the deviantARTist for the picture. I just found it.**

** /Ask-Marion-1-Mario-501091063**

* * *

"Dude, it's not that bad." BonBon muttered.

Marion narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you try it!"

"Ugh... fine you don't have to impression Mario, Mario." T.C sighed facepalming.

When the resturant opened, a bunch of other parties were hosted RIGHT after the last one.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been a huge hit all over town - and to kids.

There was just one little issue...

_"OH MY PONIES EEEEEEK! W-WHAT IS THAT?" _

_"Eww! It doesen't have it's other eye!"_

_"I think she's a girl."_

_"It's an 'IT', I don't think humans are even supposed to have only one eye."_

Vixy had been caught taking off her eyepatch, it was wonky.

"I-I-I d-don't worry kids... I did have two eyes once!" she stuttered whilst brushing her white hair,

trying to cover her eye-socket-hole.

The final party had ended early because of the surprising incident.

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie didn't know what to say, I mean, they've seen Foxy wear eye patches before but only for act.

"So... that's what happened to your.. eye?" Chica started.

They were all huddled together on one of the tables that had left-over pizza still on the plates.

Foxy was helping the poor half eye-less girl with her eye patch straps whilst she was sobbing

Vixy sighed as she blinked back the rest of the tears.

Freddy was back from speaking with the manager, he had asked what to do about the whole situation.

"So, what did he say?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy bit his lip for a second then replied, "Fixthepatch attration." he said quickly.

Vixy switched her gaze to the brunette, "Fix-the-patch?" she asked.

He nodded, "Kids will have to put that eye patch on you, whoever does it quickest will win a prize."

"What? That's the most messed up idea ever!"

"...Shame on the kids."

"HOW IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?"

Negative comments on the new attraction idea were flowing in - fast.

"S-Stop!" Vixy exclaimed as she managed to halt the angry negative nancys.

They all turned their gaze to her.

"I know... I know it sounds like a freaky idea for entertainment, especially since they're using... me

as the 'you-know-what' but, I'll take the job."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You sure?" Bonnie asked.

Vixy nodded. "Positively sure."

Chica then stood up and looked down at her. "You'll do great."

"Well... if she wants to do it then I guess it's sort of alright?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, we trust you'll be alright."

Vixy cracked a smile. "T-Thank you for understanding."

* * *

**_2017 - Tuesday [February 14th]_**

**_Yup.. DOIN' DATES NOW._**

It was the first day of school - not really, it was the first day of school where people besides the pizza working crew were attending Screechall.

A certain purple-haired freak-

**Bonnie: SHADDUP. CHANGE IT OR DIE. :C**

A certain purple-haired freaking awesome guy had arrived and entered through the school gates...

Only to see lovey-dovey romance sessions being taken place.

_"Nahh... I love you even more 3"_

_"Oh stop joking around! I love you most."_

Bonnie almost puked, "What the F**k is going on?" he murmured.

_"It's called a calendar."_

Bonnie shrieked as he heard a familiar old feminime voice behind him.

"C-C-Clover..." he stuttered whilst his red gaze grew dim.

He whipped around to see a long red-haired girl with beautiful blue eyes.

"It's your _lucky _day, see what I did there? I'm back for you _hon!" _'Clover' called with a high pitched voice.

Bonnie's head face down in dread. "Sh*t... she's back..."

Clover ran towards him as she greeted him with a big bear hug.

"G-Get off-a me!" Bonnie gasped for breath as she let go.

Clover bent down and looked up at him. "It's even of a more coincidence that it's VALENTINES DAY!"

Bonnie could hear his heart beating in his mind.

He slowly reached down for his phone to check the date:

'Feb 14'

In his head he was repeating:

**'****_Okay, I'll run away for two days and come back. She won't find me.'_**

Clover exclaimed, "I heard that you moved here and I decided to visit! **_Wait no, not visit, stay here with you forever!_**_"_

**_So who is this chick? Well luckily, Bonnie's pals want to find out as well._**

After the boring-a** lesson of 'Geography' were over, it was time to run around and roam free in the cafeteria.

Clover was walking (sticking like a slug) to Bonnie as he took his seat at the table where the rest of

the gang were.

B.B was first to ask, "Err... Bonnie, who is _that?"_

Chica chimed in, "She's been with you the entire day."

Freddy agreed, "Care to tell us who it is?"

"Is it your sister?" T.C asked.

"Or girlfriend?" BonBon suggested.

Clover's blue eyes gleamed at BonBon's suggestion.

"YEP! We've been together since we were pre-teens!" Clover exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO! We are NAWT a couple!" Bonnie screamed so loud it rang through the whole cafeteria.

Vixy noticed that Chica had a relief filled look on her face.

"Umm... Chica?" Vixy began, "Do you have a crush on Bonnie?"

The blonde-haired teen's eyes widened. "N-No. I don't." she tried to say it as calm as possible. It was pretty convincing.

Chica had almost choked and spit out all of her corn.

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Seven ~ ||**

**What will Bonnie do about Clover?**

**Find out in the next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter SneekPeeks

**Chapter Sneak Peeks**

**SideNote: Chapter seven almost ready!**

* * *

"_What? _I'm not your valentine or your boyfriend either!" Bonnie shouted anigrily.

"Should we back Bonnie up?"

"Hmm... Nah, he can deal with it."

* * *

The school bell rang. The children hurried to their classes.

BonBon and Chica realised there were little vents plastered on the sides of the classroom.

They ventured down the vents in unison as they arrived in a rather unusual office.

* * *

"Mario... what're you doing?"

"A puppet show. It's for the school project."

"Oh! I'm doing a balloon show then!"

"Yeah, okay. Just don't interfere with mine."

"Your balloon show?"

"No, my _puppet _show."

"Oh okay... what will the puppet show be about?"

"JUST LEAVE OR I'LL **** ***"

"LANGUAGE MARION, LANGUAGE!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I USE THIS 'LANGUAGE' ?"

"He's just a kid!"

"An annoying a** kid!"

"Mommy? ;-;"

* * *

"...I'VE CREATED LIFE!" Goldy exclaimed.

* * *

Vixy crawled into a ball whilst quivering in fear.

"She's an ugly eye-less freak, let's just leave her in the dumps."

The gang left Vixy with nothing but trash at every corner.


	10. Some Stuff You Should Know

**_Stuff You Should Know About This Series_**

One [Updates]

* * *

I update whenever I feel like it, I can update on week-days and week-ends.

* * *

Three [Shippings]

This is a very sensetive topic in most FNAF stories. By the way, Clover and Bonnie will NOT be canon in this story.

To solve this matter out, I've put a poll up and you can vote three shippings.

You can also vote your pairings by saying them in the reviews.

Please Note that you MUST decide _now _because... well, I'm kind of excited to start the parings so yeah.

So far the main ship is Bonnie x Chica, however, this might change due to the future results of this poll.

* * *

Four [The Plot]

Sooner or later the main plot will start kicking in, so don't worry.

First, I want the characters to experience a normal life then get struck down by the future news.

Remember though, this story is based on the song 'It's been So Long' so don't expect happy funny chapters forever.

* * *

Five [Note]

Please note that I have other stories to work on other than this so please be patient until the next chapter is released. [BTW CHAPTER SEVEN IS ALMOST HERE]

I should've put this in the update section ;-;

* * *

Six [Suggestions]

Please review down below on what you want the characters to do for the next 'Special Eddition'

Do you want more Q&amp;A's?

If you want another Q&amp;A then please say in the reviews your questions.

Seven [My own suggestions that don't relate to FNAF]

For all you Otaku's, weeaboos/ANIME FANS I suggest you watch:

ASK AN ANIME CHARACTER

In ASK AN ANIME CHARACTER, the [Voice Actors] of anime characters come and answer the public's questions.

Edward Elric from FMA/FMABH

Zero from Vampire Knight [He said he'd kill the entire cast of Twilight in one of 'em]

Tamaki Suou from OHSHC [Ouran HighSchool Host Club]

Ikakku from Bleach

Eren Jaeger from AoT [Attack On Titan] [F*** YEAH!]

Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist

Kirito from Sword Art Online [The fangirls... my ears hurt.]

Masaomi Kida from Durarara!

Luffy from One Piece

Erza from FairyTail

Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic

Natsu Dragneel from FairyTail [OHHYESSSSS]

Italy from Hetelia [IT'S A MIRCALE]

Rowan from Tales of Xillia [THIS IS NOT EVEN AN ANIME]

Kerero from Sgt. Frog

Death the Kid from Soul Eater

Kyubey from Madoka Makiga [She gives a magical girl contract to Eren]

Leafa from Sword Art Online

Nee-Chan from Blue Exorcist

Ichigo from Bleach

Izaya from Durarara!

Vash the Stampede from Trigun

Erwin Smith from AoT

Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler [SEBBY!]

Kyoya Otori from OHSHC

Patty from Soul Eater

Asuna from Sword Art Online

Lucy Heartfillia from FairyTail

Hinata from Naruto

Akira from Lucky Star

**_The characters from anime listed above are all included in seperate Ask an Anime characters. Trust me, there's more than one Ask an Anime Character convention/panel._**


	11. Chapter 7 Types of 'Dere'

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**|| ~ Chapter Seven : Types of 'dere' ~ ||**

**SideNote: Exams are over, thank god. I can get back to typing. Sorry for the long delay.**

Vixy had recently asked if Chica had a crush on Bonnie.

"Then why exactly is BonBon and T.C telling me you both like each-other?" Vixy had asked

Chica's purple eyes turned to slits. "What? What did they say?"

Vixy explained, "BonBon was like, _best couple 2015_."

She couldn't believe what Vixy was telling her.

"And what about T.C?"

"She said, _they're the cutest couple as well! My new OTP!" _

Chica tugged on her blonde-hair. "How could they even think of me and Bonnie being _together?!"_

Vixy shrugged. "Better not let _Clover _hear that."

"Hear WHAT?" a voice boomed behind them.

Vixy and Chica's conversation was interrupted.

"C-C-Clover..." Chica stuttered whilst backing down into her seat.

"You're screwed." Vixy sighed face-palming.

Clover was listening the whole time. "Bonnie and _you?" _she pointed at Chica.

"No, no, no!" Chica repeated. "You and Bonnie are definitely p-perfect!" she white-lied.

Clover was not satisfied but she let it go. "That's right. Bonnie is my valen- no, he's my _boyfriend."_

Bonnie was listening as well. "_WHAT? _I'm not your valentine or your boyfriend either!" he shouted.

"Don't deny it sweetie, we were meant to be together." Clover whispered creepily.

In the background, Freddy and Foxy were half laughing and half felt sorry for Bonnie.

"Should we back him up?" Freddy asked inbetween chuckles.

"Hmm... Nahh, he can deal with it." Foxy decided.

**_Poor wittle purple bunny... _**

The school bell rang and echoed thorugh-out the hallways.

Every child hurried towards their classes, T.C and BonBon were in the same class.

Unfortuantely, the teacher was no where to be found. She/he was running late to start the lesson.

In the meantime, the children took the oppertunity to mess around, gossip and stuff.

T.C was organising her things after she rested her back-pack onto her chair.

"Hmm," she thought. "I wonder where BonBon is."

She then heard some commotion coming from the west side of the room.

A tiny horde of girls were twirling their hair and flirting with a blue-haired boy, BonBon.

"A-A-Are you fee on Saturday?" one of them asked shyly.

"You're crazy if you don't think we're a good couple."

"Bon, come sit with me in class okay?" asked a brunette.

"He's so adorable~" drooled another girl.

BonBon was blushing mildly and he didn't know what exactly to say.

"E-Err..." he stuttered whilst his head was low.

T.C narrowed her violet eyes in frustration when she realised something.

"_Am I...jelous? N-No, I don't like him...not like that._" she told herself.

T.C turned away from the crowed but paused.

"...I don't like him,"

**_Initiating, Yandere Mode [Pyshotic/Crazy/Violent side]_**

T.C whipped around to the crowd of girls again.

",_I love him."_

Her violet eyes then turned black with only a faint glow of white as her pupil.

Her fangs were revealed. "BonBon is _mine!"_

T.C striked her leg and knocked down one of the girl's.

"Oww! What the hell?" the girl wailed on the floor.

T.C did the same to the rest of the girls.

"_Nobody, and I mean absoloutly NOBODY, gets near him like that." _T.C claimed.

BonBon's green eyes widened when he realised. "She's in _Yandere mode_ o.o' "

* * *

**Note: This is what I always thought of Toy Chica in the game:**

**She goes off the stage without her beak and eyes because she has activated Yandere mode and wants to be the first one to hug and claim dibs on the night-guard. Yes, I'm very messed up.**

* * *

She was busy beating up and shouting away at all the girls that were drooling over BonBon.

Unsurprisingly, all the boys in the class walked over to BonBon and said this,

"Wow man, how do you attract girls like that?"

"He's a chick magnet."

"Teach us your ways and we swear you won't regret."

The guys were pleading to learn from sensei BonBon on how he was that popular with girls.

"W-Wait, I-I'm not e-e-even interested in that stuff!" he stuttered nervously.

**_Down The Hallway, in the other class..._**

Bonnie couldn't take it any longer, how long will Clover hang on to him!?

"Err, Clover, can you like... go away now? I'm almost at class and I can't have my friends see us like this."

Clover tilted her head and frowned slightly. "B-But, they already know we're a couple so it's alright."

Bonnie didn't hold back in being harsh this time, "Clover, me and you are not a couple - understand!?"

She let go of him and looked down.

"Bonnie...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU THROW ME AWAY!?" she screeched

Clover punched him in the face as he got pushed to the wall.

"Oww...What the hell? She's still a _tsunadere..." _

Clover then snapped out of it and rushed over to the injured Bonnie.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she wailed.

Bonnie facepalmed and slowly got up. "Yeah umm... just leave me alone 'kay? :3"

He smiled and tried to put it in the nice way possible of saying :

' **_GET OUT OF MY FREACKIN' LIFE_** '

Bonnie's handsome smile just made Clover fangirl even harder. "_SQUEEEEEEEE~"_

He dropped to the floor in agony.

"_Why me... I know I'm a sexy badass but still, I deserve more than this... this girly freak!" _he said in his head.

**_Author~_**

**_Poor little Bunny, let's check back on him later._**

**_Bonnie~_**

**_DON'T LEAVE THE SCENE LIKE THIS! :C_**

Anyways, whilst Bonnie was dealing with that issue, Vixy had a much more major situation to deal with.

Vixy was just about to put her stuff in her locker as she was almost ready to go to class.

She had a few minutes left so she tried not to delay, unfortuantely, this didn't work out.

"Hey, hey you!" a voice called.

"Hm?" Vixy whipped around to see a group of kids.

She smiled. "Oh, you want to be friends?" Vixy asked politely.

They exchanged glances and then turned to face Vixy again.

"Uh, no way, we just wanted to ask why the hell you have an eye-patch."

Vixy blinked with her one eye as her smile faded.

"W-Well, eye-patches... they help with covering injuries..." she stuttered.

One of the kids took a step forward then ripped off her eye-patch.

"W-WAIT DON'T-"

"...Holy crap!" they all exclaimed as they screamed in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with her eye?"

Vixy covered her empty eye-socket with her hand. "P-Please, It's not-

She was interrupted by one of the kids throwing a paper aero-plane at her face.

"HAHAHA! MANGLED EYE GIRL GOT HEAD-SHOTTED!"

They all laughed and sneered. "MANGLE! MANGLE'S A PERFECT NAME!"

"M-Mangle? My name is Vixy!"

"I bet I can do that too!" another kid hit a scrunched up ball of paper at her leg.

"My turn next!"

"Hey! Stop throwing stuff at her... ...WITHOUT ME!"

Vixy just crawled up into a ball as she was continusly hit by trash.

"_It's not the first time this has happened..." _she thought to herself.

Whilst Foxy was heading towards his class, he noticed a lot of kids were crowding around something.

All he could hear was '_Mangle, Mangle, Mangle.'_

He wasn't bothered to go over but he did it any way.

"What's going on?" He questioned one of the kids.

"We're all targeting and shooting with paper at Mangle."

Foxy didn't like the concept of bullying so he just left the situation roll out, it was almost class time anyway.

Foxy then stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out:

"STOP! STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Vixy screeched.

"I SWEAR TO F****** GOD YOU'LL ALL DIE BEFORE ME IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS HARASSMENT." she cursed.

* * *

**I guess you can say Vixy/Mangle is kind of Yandere/DereDere?**

* * *

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Seven ~ ||**


	12. Chapter 8 'The Hell Are You?

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**Chapter Eight : 'The Hell are you? ~ ||**

* * *

**SideNote: I havn't posted in such a long time, unfortunately, this has lead to my story losing its viewers. For all of those who are still reading all the way from Chapter One, I sincerely apoligize for the long wait. Thank You For Sticking This Whole Way Through.**

* * *

"Okay...Calm down, what I just saw was just some kind of night-mare...Or should I say day-mare?" he thought to himself. "I should at least get through day one of this school, at least day one."

His light silver eyes illuminated behind his golden hair. "The school's even better than I thought for being wrecked." he muffled under-neath his scarf.

He looked around and saw that nobody was there. Completely deserted. Silence was loud and clear.

"...Maybe I was too early? It's seven thirty. I'm pretty sure school starts at seven thirty?" he couldn't believe he even forgot what time the school began. "_I'm. F******. Hopeless."_

"H-Hey, you!" a masculine voice reached out to him.

"Eh?" he whipped around. "Oh! I thought I was the only one who came too early."

The figure ran up to him. "Dude, you're right about being too early, school starts at eight thirty."

He paused as his relief faded. "I thought seven thirty..." he muttered in dissapointment.

"Anyways," he began, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bonn-"

"BONNNIEEEEEE!" screamed a high-pitched girly figure that was running right towards them.

"God damn it...well, yes, that's my name." he sighed.

Who else could it be that was screaming towards 'Bonnie'? You (probably) guessed it, Clover.

"Bonnie, who are you talking to? Wait a second- YOU'RE NOT HOMOSEXUAL ARE YOU?"

"WHAT? NO."

"Good, I thought you were going to leave me for a guy."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU THINK I'M GAY? BY THE WAY, WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER."

"Well, nevermind that-"

"OH NONONOONNO NOBODY CALLS ME GAY!"

"I called you homosexual not gay, sweetie." she smiled innocently.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Just go and get our bags." he ordered to Clover.

She skipped away leaving them two alone again.

"My name is Bonnie," Bonnie restarted the conversation again, "What's your name?"

"Wait... B-Bonnie?" he stuttered at hearing the name.

"Uhh... yes, Bonnie." he murmured.

He then suddenly had a flashback of a purple robotic face being smashed. Bolts, parts and screws flying everywhere. He then snapped out of it and saw Bonnie's face again. Still reality.

"Err, dude, you alright? You kind of just stood there in a daze for a second."

He coughed then rapidly noded his head and replied, "S-SpringTrap, that's my name, this is my first day at this school and I hope it's a g-good one."

Bonnie titled his head in confusion.

"Spaa-ring-trap? That's a stupid name but I guess most of my friends have stupid names. Nice to meet you then SpringTrap." Bonnie answered back.

Spring narrowed his eyes then shrugged it off. "Well, who exactly are your friends that currently have stupid names?" he asked.

Bonnie blinked in thought. "Oh, right, there's pretty much eleven of us altogether, including me."

Bonne continued, "I wouldn't mind letting you be in our _group _as number twelve-"

"Really?" he lightened up at the thought of already be-friending eleven people.

"-that is... if the others agree." he carried on.

"Oh..." he frowned.

"Ahh don't sweat it, everyone is cool about having new friends and that stuff so they'll probably say yes like me." Bonnie reassrued whilst smiling.

Spring's frown turned back into a smile as his silver gaze brightened up. "Thank you, Bonnie."

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Eight ~ ||**

* * *

**Yep, short. Please leave any suggestions on what will happen in this chapter- wait, better idea. LEAVE YOUR OC'S DOWN BELOW AND I'LL ADD SOME OF THEM IN IF THEY'RE FITTING ENOUGH FOR THE STORY. **

**Rules: Your OC cannot be a former animatronic or anything like that. I shall only accept high-school teenagers that will interact with the main characters.**


	13. Note UPDATE!

**|| ~ Note ~ ||**

* * *

**I just wanted you all to know that Chapter Nine is working in progress, it'll probably be the most dramatic chapter since it's going to introduce SpringTrap/? ****This'll probably be the most exciting chapter to you guys as well - so far.**

**Thanks for all the support as well.**

**|| ~ UPDATE! ~ ||**

* * *

**If you have any OC's, you can post them down below and I'll put them in the story. I'll only accept ones that are not animatronic children, they will be**

**featured furthar down the chapter in a high-school scene.**

**|| ~ HEAD-CANON VOICES! ~ ||**

* * *

**Here are what the characters sound like:**

**_Freddy -_ _Kankri from the youtube video : Vantas Sleepover (By FadeIntoCase)_**

_**Bonnie - Kyo from Fruits Basket (English Dub)**_

_**Foxy - Hikaru from Ouran Highschool HostClub (English Dub)**_

_**Chica - Lucy from FairyTail (English Dub)**_

_**Golden Freddy - Death the Kid from Soul Eater(English Dub)**_

_**Toy Freddy - Soul from Soul Eater (English Dub)**_

_**Toy Bonnie - Kaoru from Ouran Highschool HostClub (English Dub)**_

**_Toy Foxy/Mangle/Vixy - ? _**

**_Toy Chica/T.C - Patty from Soul Eater (English Dub)_**

**_Marionette/ThePuppet - Marionette from How to make Five Nights At Freddy's 3 not scary (Chase, William's brother)_**

**_Balloon Boy - Honey from Ouran HighSchool HostClub (English Dub)_**

**_SpringTrap - ?_**

**_Purple Guy - Purple Guy from the youtube video: Shut up you Moron [PurpleGuy/Spring Trap] - Youtube_**


	14. Chapter 9 Lets Talk About The Past

**FnaF Humanised FanFiction : It's Been So Long**

**|| ~ Chapter Nine : Let's Talk About The Past ~ ||**

* * *

**SideNote : If any of you have a suggestion for a scene then just post it down below 3 lolidon'tknowwhattotypehereanymore**

**Oh btw, In the special edition chapter, Freddy and Goldy imagine they have a mother. She wasn't there of course so they say she's outside or ****something and pretend whatever house-work they do, they say "WOW MOM THANKS FOR CLEANING MY BED!**

* * *

Bonnie had the idea of showing SpringTrap around the school - well, what was left of it.

"Okay, follow me." he lead the golden-green haired boy into the building through where there was supposed to be door. "We'll fix this place... and after that, find out who caused the wreck - The Night Of Eighty Seven to be exact."

SpringTrap's eyes widened, "The Night Of Eighty Seven? Wasn't that over thirty years ago from now? I can't believe the devotion everyone here is giving to build this school once again." he murmured.

Bonnie paused for a second then looked back over his shoulder and stared at him with his red, glazing eyes. "Thirty years... the bastard got off lucky for thirty years."

He muttered quite creepily with obvious hatred and revenge written all over his words for the wreckage of the school. "Thirty years in hell, that's where he should be."

The look in Bonnie's eyes terrified him - no, for some reason, he felt even more afraid than an actual human's emotions should. This was not normal.

"We're going to fix this school and then get our revenge." Bonnie murmured then turned his head forward again and continued walking in.

Suddenly, instead of Bonnie's human figure, SpringTrap saw the faint image of the purple robotic rabbit like he did a few minutes ago. Unusual - very unusual.

"E-Err...what...?" he narrowed his silver eyes to slits and saw Bonnie - normally.

"Are you coming or not?" Bonnie called whilst he stared back at SpringTrap impatiently.

He snapped out of it, "Oh, oh yes, sorry! Lead the-"

"HOLY SH**..."

SpringTrap's heart jumped at the sudden scream. "B-Bonnie? What's the matter?" he stuttered whilst asking as he hurried over.

"B.B..." Bonnie started whilst taking a deep breath to calm down, "I swear you're as scary as Caliborn from that one web-comic, what the absolute hell did you do to your face... WAIT - don't say it, you made it look even more retarded by putting face-paint on." he grumbled furiously.

B.B's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You don't have to be so rude bunny boy, your the one who has a creepy addiction to carrots so speak for yourself!" he retaliated whilst rolling his blue eyes.

"Ughh..." Bonnie face-palmed whilst looking down at B.B, "Seriously though, why the hell did you put that sh** on your face? Is it supposed to be appealing in any sort of way to stupid idiots like you?"

"Well, you're a idiotic-er..._nailed it."_ B.B replied, "I'm doing a face-painting stand, T.C said she'd help."

"..." Bonnie stood there silent for a second, "Here, I'll help as well."

Bonnie smothered purple, mixed with green, paint all over B.B's.

"Now you look like a proper bag of douche."

SpringTrap stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, "Err... guys-"

"Also, I don't give a crap if she wants to do this garbage with you, this is school not a carnival you f***tard."

"Wow, rude." B.B screamed.

"-Like your face." Bonnie laughed.

SpringTrap's eyes glazed as he grew impatient - but is it actually him who is processing the emotion?

"At least I don't have a carrot addiction, that's just ridiculous."

"Your mom's ridiculous."

SpringTrap's eyes turned white as he lost himself...

He lost his control...

"SHUT THE F*** UP! YOU PATHETIC CHILDREN SHOULD JUST DIE IN A HOLE AND NEVER SHOULD'VE BEEN BROUGHT BACK. JUST DIE IN A F****** FIRE."

B.B paused when he was about to open his mouth whilst Bonnie whipped around to face SpringTrap.

SpringTrap panted. His eye-colour faded darker into silver as he re-gained his control and mind.

He gasped quietly, his voice wreacked with fright as it stuttered.

"I... d-don't know..." he could barely say anything to back-up what had just happened. "S-Something just took over me, I-I-I a-apoligize...I'm s-sorry." SpringTrap muttered.

Bonnie's gaze grew dim as he looked down slightly. "That voice... It's so... _familiar." _

"Bonnie?" B.B was starting to get worried at the situation, he had no idea what was going on.

SpringTrap just stood there, dazed as he tried to figure out what had over-come him.

Bonnie started to have what seemed like a panic-attack, he started panting heavily as the memories in his brain started to react.

"_IT'S HIM...HE KILLED US ALL...EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US... HA...HAHAHA..." _Bonnie laughed in terror, he was acting like a grieving maniac.

"_Hush...don't be scared, you'll see your dead relatives now...IS WHAT HE SAID...I KNOW THAT VOICE, I REMEMBER IT, I RECOGNISE THAT F****** VOICE."_

SpringTrap's ears were ringing as his hearing became numb.

"Bonnie, w-what are you trying to say?" B.B was frightened out of his wits and was trying to process what was going on.

Bonnie stopped laughing. "..._He's back...he'll always be back, time to re-live the hell, the hell that kept me alive 'till to-."_

"Hello?" a voice interrupted.

Bonnie whipped around whilst snapping out of his creepy motion.

SpringTrap and BalloonBoy just slowly rotated their head over their shoulder to see who it was.

It was Chica, she was standing there, holding the door open.

"Oh, don't worry guys! It's just Bonnie, BalloonBoy and..." she grew silent in confusion on seeing the new face.

"And who?" Freddy burst through the other side's door to rest his gaze on SpringTrap. "Err..."

Freddy just stood there quietly whilst he stood aside, holding the door for the rest of the group to come in. "I think we have a new-comer?"

BonBon let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought it was thugs that broke into the school...who's that?"

Foxy trailed behind with Vixy and T.C, they had the exact same reaction when they saw SpringTrap.

"..." A little few seconds moments of silence.

T.C broke the silence and giggled mischievously, "Well... I do know ONE thing about the newbie..."

"And...what's that?" BonBon questioned.

Chica realise what it was, "T.C, I swear to god if you say-"

"He's pretty hot 3" T.C smiled whilst glaring at SpringTrap.

"What?" Vixy exclaimed in shock.

"Um.." Foxy didn't know what to say.

SpringTrap burried the bottom-half of his face under-neath his scarf.

"I-I..." He was blushing mildly.

**My character set-up for SpringTrap : SpringTrap is a little timid sometimes and doesn't speak most of the times whilst PurpleGuy takes over him and is all... murderous and such**

"HAH! Their reactions get me all the time, anyways, what's your name?" T.C laughed.

"Ugh..." Bonnie face-palmed. "His name is SpringTrap."

T.C blinked, "SpringTrap? Weird-"

"-name, I know." SpringTrap muttered whilst rolling his eyes a little at the continuous remark.

"Anyways," Foxy began, "Let's all introduce ourselves - properly, BonBon go ahead."

BonBon stepped forward a little, "My name is BonBon and this is T.C, Vixy, Foxy and Freddy."

They all said hi, hello and other greetings.

SpringTrap nodded but paused in realisation.

"Isn't there supposed to be _eleven_ of you all together? This is only seven, where's the others?" he asked in curiosity.

"Oh!" T.C snapped her fingers,

"Fred was rehearsing his voice and I'm pretty sure Mario went to go shopping for new puppets or something like that?" she suggested.

* * *

**At The Convenience Store...**

* * *

Mario slowly walked over to the cash register where the cashier was standing.

"E-Err..." The cash register was creeped out by Mario's slow movement and unusual mask.

"W-What c-can I get f-for you, sir?"

Mario paused to think then whispered, "_...Give me all your puppets." _

"Th-That'll be at least $39." the cashier responded.

Mario narrowed his purple eyes behind his mask. "I don't have $39-"

"YOU CAN HAVE THEM ALL FOR FREE, BYE! THE SHOP IS NOW CLOSED."

The cashier ran out of the store after flipping the **OPEN** sign to **CLOSED** because Mario had scared the living crap out of him.

"-_I do in fact have more than that, does this store give change_?"

**|| ~ End Of Chapter Nine ~ ||**


	15. Sort Of How I Picture Them?

_This is how each character looks in the story, by the way, these are all videos (most of them)_

**_Freddy - ?_**

* * *

**_Foxy - [Five Nights At Freddy's MMD] Foxy The Fox [Model Testing] _**

* * *

**_Bonnie &amp; Toy Bonnie - [MMD] five nights at freddy's - my boyfriend_**

* * *

**_Chica &amp; Toy Chica - [MMD] Chica vs Toy Chica_**

* * *

**_Toy Freddy - Perdiot-Desu (DeviantArt)_**

* * *

**_Toy Foxy/Mangle - {MMD x Fnaf} SpringTrap and Mangle Matryoshka_**

* * *

**_Marionette - ?_**

* * *

**_Balloon Boy - [MMD] Balloon Boy (laugh test)_**

* * *

**_SpringTrap &amp; PurpleGuy - [MMD x FNAF] Shut up you moron [PurpleGuy/SpringTrap]_**


End file.
